(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training technology and more particularly to a golf training apparatus for a golf player to quickly and accurately train short game and putting game techniques.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In playing golf, it is important for a player, particularly a beginner, to learn how to accurately swing the golf club or putter. A player must constantly practice swinging and putting simulations in order to learn how to accurately perform putting game and short game techniques. Once well trained on the techniques, one can control the moving direction and the distance of the ball. A player may simulate swinging or putting actions on a putting green, divot, etc. However, every simulation action or posture is different. When practicing in this manner, one cannot learn accurate swinging game or putting game techniques within a short period. Any practicing error cannot be effectively corrected on the spot. Thus, a learner may be unaware of mistakes and will learn from experience only after a long period of practices.
Many golf training devices have been disclosed. However, those prior art designs are still not satisfactory in function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,066 discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Practice Putting Guide”, for use in improving a golfer's stroke during putting practices. The guide has a forwardly facing flat surface and a pair of rearwards extending mutually spaced leg engaging members suitably contoured to be held between a golfer's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,993 discloses another design of golf training apparatus, which has a complicated structure; U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,204 discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Putting Training Device Having Adjustable Stroke”, which does not provide a track; U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,327 discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Golf Swing Aid and Method”, which does not allow the use of a real golf club; U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,786 discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Golf Swing Teaching Device”, which has a large size; U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,197 discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Golf Putting Practice Device”, which is not freely rotatable to any desired direction and does not allow for practicing short game techniques; U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,429, issued to the present inventor, discloses a golf training apparatus, entitled “Golf Putting and Short-Swing Training Device”, which is somehow complicated and does not allow adjustment of short swinging amplitude.